Foxfire Academy/Opening Ceremony Practice
Summary The Opening Ceremonies will be spectacular! Before that, people need to practice. With an over-ambitious plan to bring the whole Ceremony to life, will they be able to fulfill what everyone is expecting that they learn? New Format Note: '''Since no students have been sorted into their levels yet (besides premade characters), they will all be doing one big presentation, explained later in the roleplay. Roleplay '''JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '''Jenniffer was ready to teach some amazing techniques for the upcoming Opening Ceremonies. She looked at all of the prodigies as they filed into the large room. "Alright, alright, students. Gather around us." Jenniffer smiled and looked at the other PE mentors. "We have something special for you planned this year." '''HARRIS DRAIG: '''The Telepath mentor smiled. "Something tells me that this will be the best year Foxfire has ever seen." '''CALLA FOSTER: Calla walked into Foxfire. It was almost time for a new school year which meant opening ceremonies. For most people, this event meant dancing, celebrating, having fun, but for Calla, it meant tripping, falling and embarrassing herself. She looked around, to find hundreds of prodigies taking round her. She whispered to herself, ”Lets get this over with.” CARADOC KWELV: 'He walked in, craning his neck to find his friends. Caradoc had never been to Foxfire before, but had read about it and knew much about the great noble school. He was just glad the Council had granted him the opportunity to attend this year. Caradoc was generally a great dancer and enjoyed it. He spotted Calla and walked over to her. “Hey Calla!” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara had only dreamt of ever going to the majestic school the elves called Foxfire. She stepped into the giant chamber and found herself surrounded by hundreds of other prodigies. "Wow," she whispered. "I can't believe I'm actually here." '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He looked at Kara, and waved over at her. "Hey Kara! Come join us!" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara noticed Caradoc waving at her. She smiled. "Hey, Caradoc and Calla!" she said, walking over. She gestured around. "Look at this place! I can't believe I'm actually here!" '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Same here!" Caradoc said excitedly. "I can't wait for the year to start! These Ceremonies should be pretty fun, too, though." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She nodded. "But I'm hoping that the rumor about dancing is false. I can't dance even if my life depended on it." Kara turned towards Caradoc. "You can verify that." '''CARADOC KWELV: '"I heard this year's mentors have a big ambitious plan to make this the best Opening Ceremonies ever! But it probably does involve dancing. I'm pretty good at it." Caradoc smiled. "I don't think it will be that hard. And I'm here if you need any help." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"I definitely think I will need help. I'll take you up on that offer." She paused to study the room. "I wonder what their planning to do this year." 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc saw the mentors, standing in a row away from the prodigies. "I think we're about to find out." '''JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '''She flashed lights through the large room, drawing the students' attention. "Come one, come all, future students of Foxfire! We have quite the treat for you--a real show planned. But it will take a lot of work and practice. So let's get to work. The other mentors and I will explain how the Opening Ceremonies this year will commence." '''ORMAN WORLER: '''A loud wave of noise came from the students, and Orman rose to quite them down. "Yes, we do indeed. I am Sir Orman Worler, the PE teacher here with Lady Jeniffer Malwright." He gestured to the other elf. "And this is Sir Harris Draig, the Telepath mentor for Level 5." '''JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '"Thank you for the introductions, Sir Worler. Now, we're going with a different format this year. It will not be separated by level, but instead, we will all have one giant collaborative performance!" 'HARRIS DRAIG: '''A collective wave of gasps rose from the sea of prodigies. "Yes, this time, everyone from different levels will be performing al at the same time! The reason is that we want you all to feel as if you're all one, large family. No levels shall seperate any of you." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She glanced at her friends. “Do any of you have any idea of what type of performance this will be?” she asked, desperately hoping that there was no dancing involved. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of so many people. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla turned red at the thought of her failing... again. “A dance, I am going to embarrass myself again, I will die of humiliation, tell my brother that I hid his favourite hair elixir in one of the closets of our tree house. It was nice knowing you guys, you were great friends.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"It's going to be okay. Maybe they'll be so many people no one notices you? I'm not even sure how much dancing is involved with this year's Ceremony." 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle was looking for her best friend. She found Calla exclaiming to a boy nad girl she had never seen about something. “Calla! Hey!” Calla looked around to find the voice calling her name, she met eyes with Ardelle and relief flooded to her face. When Ardelle got to Calla, Calla started saying, “Ardelle, you have got to help me! I am going to die out there!” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc had never seen this girl before. "Hi, I'm Caradoc Kwelv. Very nice to meet you." He smiled. "If you're Calla's friend, you're my friend too." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle face him a dazzling smile and said, “Ardelle Song, nice to meet you, say, have you ever met my brother Abben?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He nodded. "Yes. Yes, I believe I have." Caradoc figured he should be paying attention, but the mentors were droning on about the importance of the Ceremony, the history of the Ceremony, and dancing techniques, so he turned his listening to his friends. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Nice to meet you, Ardelle,” Kara said, smiling. “I’m Kara Hawkefire.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''A memory shot through her, “My brother has met you too hasn’t he? I remember him telling me about you.“ She grinned, “I think you and I are going to get along very well Kara. Especially if you act they way my brother describes you. I mean, I think we can both agree he is a complete idiot sometimes, even though he is smart.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Oh, I think you’re confusing me with-“ Just then, an elf came bursting through the doors, shouting, “It’s okay! You guys can start now! I’m here!” “With Maya Dawnslayer. Or that elf,” Kara finished. Maya came running to them and Kara gave her a hug. “About time you showed up. And that was one of the best entrances yet, Maya.” The other elf grinned. “You know me, Kara. If I don’t make a grand entrance, then you know I’m possessed.” She turned to the others. “Hey, as you already know, I’m Maya. Nice to meet you guys.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“Ardelle has a terrible memory, she was talking about you,” she pointed at Maya, “Nice to meet you, I’m Calla Foster. Though I don’t know why people find Abben so interesting, unless he is hiding something that he has told you guys but not me. If he is, that kid is rude, I need to have a little chit chat with him.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Nah, that kid is alright. Though a little bit of a show-off sometimes.... But anyways, fill me in. What happened in my gloomy absence? You guys could’ve started without me too, you know. Though, I am a pretty important person to everyone.” Oh, the curse of being so important!” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla nodded her head in agreement with Maya, “I get what you mean, I’m too important to mess up, Ardelle, help! I am so awesome, if I fail, this will ruin that!” Ardelle shook her head, “You are so dramatic, but fear not, the amazing Ardelle is here to save you!” Calla got an idea, “Maya, you need to come with me.“ '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Uh, sure.“ She gestured towards Kara. “Can Kara come too?” 'CALLA FOSTER: '”Sure, but both of you have to be very quiet.” She told everyone else that they would be back in a couple of minutes and snuck them out to a field outside of the school. When she turns back to them she said, “Okay, we are going to do something to a particular person.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“And who is this person?” The first time they did something like this, it was a prank on Abben. She was curious to see who had angered Calla this time. Kara felt a little sorry for the person. 'CALLA FOSTER: '''A mischievous glint appeared in Calla’s eyes, “I don’t do petty pranks, so if we are doing this, we are going all out. On the Magnate.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He didn't mind being left behind. He leaned against a wall and listened to a long lecture about the importance of the Ceremonies, and watched Jenniffer do a presentation on how to perform a proper dance move. Then he spotted a beautiful elf. She was tall and pale with long blond hair. It seemed like she was glowing a magical aura. He walked over to her quickly, but before he could say hi, she was gone. Just like that. After she was gone the second e in a quick blink, he continued to listen to a lecture about how quickly to dance on the third segment of the presentation. '''ARDELLE SONG: “'So Caradoc, is this your first year here?“ 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc looked at Ardelle. "Yeah. I trained at a training facility before, but never been to Foxfire. It's so awesome." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''She nodded her head in agreement, “It is pretty awesome, it’s much more fun when you around Calla, you wouldn’t believe the things she has said and done. Stick around and the many highlights of your life will be in these halls. Are you any good at dancing?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"You could say that. I'm not too clumsy, but I have been known to trip over chairs a few times--but I doubt there will be many chairs on stage." Caradoc laughed. "Are you good at dancing?" 'ARDELLE SONG: '“You could say I am, are you in for an adventure right now? I’ll tell you what, this year, me Ardelle Song, will make sure you have an adventure everyday.” 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc smiled. "I think you'll make a good friend, Aredelle. What did you mean, an adventure right now?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle grinned, “I guess you will have to see.” She turned stage the mentors were on, “Excause me! Excuse me Lady Malewright!“ The mentor turned to look at Ardelle, “Can me and Caradoc please demonstrate some steps we would like to include in the dance?” The mentor replied, “Why, I think that is a wonderful idea! Come on right up Caradoc and Ardelle.” Ardelle turned towards Caradoc, “Our adventure starts now.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Now you're speaking my lingo, girl," Caradoc said. He put on his fedora he had put down, and walked up to join Ardelle on the stage. 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER : '“On the Magnate? Ooh, this will be good!” Maya noticed Kara pale. “You know, on second thought, I actually forgot something,” Kara said. ”Tell me all about what happens!” She turned and walked away. “Wow, isn’t she a party pooper,” grumbled Maya. “But oh well, this isn’t really her thing.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '“Alright, so first, we have to get into his office, any ideas?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''She turned to Caradoc, “Any choice in style? I’m good with all.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"I'm fine with anything as well. I was trained in hip-hop, but I can do anything you want me to." 'ARDELLE SONG: '”Let’s mix it up shall we? Let’s let the crowd choose.” 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“I’m really fast, so I can go in first and make sure no one is there. Then I’ll call you in.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara wandered back to the front of the room and noticed Ardelle and Caradoc on the stage. “Are they... going to start dancing?!” she whisper-shouted. '''CALLA FOSTER: '“Got it, I know that room inside out, but fair warning, are you willing to get into some trouble?” ''RIA CIRRICS: Ria walked into Opening Cermeonies practice.She didn't think she would know anyone.She looked up and regarded her surroundings '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle yelled to the crowd, “Hey you guys, what do you want us to dance to?” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Calla, hon, trouble is my middle name. Now let’s do this thing!” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: “Please tell me you guys aren’t really dancing,” Kara shouted over the noise, hoping that the two elves on stage would hear her. CALLA SONG: '''Calla grinned, “Finally, a person that gets me! Now, while everyone is destracted, this is out best chance.“ She And Maya sneaked towards the Magnates office. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle heard Kara and grinned, “Sorry to break it to you, but we are. Now what type of dance shoud we do?“ While the question was directed to the crowd, Ardelle tried to listen to Kara’s answer. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara suddenly got a mischievous idea. “WALTZ!” she cried over the din. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''She motioned for Calla to wait and sped towards the office. Finding no one there, she gave Calla a thumbs up to come over. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: Max didn't want to practice dancing. He just came here to get a few laughs at people falling over their capes and what other funny things klutzes did. He spotted Caradoc on the stage with some girl he had never seen before--and walked over to another girl in the crowd (Kara). "Hi, I'm Maximus Gaunt." He said as casually as he could. "Any idea what mess those idiots got themselves into?" He pointed to the stage. KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Kara Hawkefire. And the two idiots up there are going to waltz,” Kara said. “Because I told them to.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Finally someone with a good sense of logic," Maximus said. "I have to see this. Caradoc up there is my half-brother. I want to see him fall off the stage." 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I’m in for the waltz, You?” 'CARADOC KWELV: '"Of course." 'ARDELLE SONG: '”Hey Lady Malwright, can you please turn on some waltz music?” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“You’re not the only one, Max. Say, do you know an elf named Maya Dawnslayer?” '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben was already late, when he walked into Foxfire he looked around to see his sister on the stage about to dance with some other boy. He wasn’t surprise, Ardelle had a habit of doing odd things. He spotted Max and made his way over to him. TEIA KIRKENMEYER: I didn't really know anybody as I came into the practice room. I mean, I had seen some of them before, but I hadn't really gotten to know them. I was more of the sneaky type. So when I saw two girls sneaking over towards the Magnate's office, I followed them. After all, why would I, Teia Kirkenmeyer, be interested in two inane people waltzing who probably have a crush on each other? Crushes are stupid anyways. ''KENT PYREN: ''Kent walked into the practice.He saw 2 people on stage...............dancing?He looked around for any familiar faces.He spotted Ria in the far corner and decided to say hi to his old friend."Ria!What's up" ''RIA CIRRICS: "Kent!Nice to see you!What do u think about that?"she inclined her head towards the dancing. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle takes a deep breath and puts her arms around Caradoc, “Let’s Waltz shall we?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc took her hand and closed his eyes. He began to dance, his feet moving in just the perfect movements along with the synchronized movement of Ardelle's feet. He remembered the dancing films he had watched, craning his photographic memory. They danced around the stage for several music, hardly making any mistakes in the dance. At the end Caradoc put in a few extra twirls and spun Ardelle around before finishing it with a dramatic bow. He felt like a total idiot, in front of all those people, but that had been really fun. He looked at Ardelle's stunning sparkling dazzling eyes. "Good job," he said. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max was glad to see a familiar face in seeing Abben. "Hi, Abben. How's it going?" '''ABBEN SONG: '“You tell me, my sister is up there dancing with a complete stranger, though I can’t say I’m surprised, she does weird stuff all the time. This has got to be one of her “adventures“. You?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''They had danced flawlessly, sure they looked like idiots, but they looked like idiots having fun, “It was a pleasure dancing with you. Now, I think that we need to have a bit more fun before this thing is over, are you with me?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc's face turned the smallest shade of red. "Of course." '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Heh, my half-brother is up there dancing with your sister, so it's not like I'm doing too much better." 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle didn’t notice the colouring of Caradoc‘s cheeks, so she grinned and turned to the crowd, “Thank you for having us, I’m sure that was a pleasure for you to watch.“ She grabbed Caradoc’s hand and pulled him off of the stage and out of Foxfire’s doors. '''ABBEN SONG: '“Oh great now she is taking him somewhere, I guess I’ll leave it to her to do about a billon things with someone in less then 10 minutes. How have you been since we last met Max?” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Not much. I'm excited to go to Foxfire this year, I'm just not so sure about this whole dancing part. That's why I'm here to watch people mess up doing simple dances--you should join me, it's fun. So, how's it going with Calla?" 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc had no idea where they were going. "Hey, uh, Ardelle," he said. "Where exactly are we going?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '”Well, I promised I would take you on an adventure so I’m taking you to a cliff. We are going cliff diving.“ She turned to watch Caradoc“s expression, but couldn‘t help notice his eyes, “You have really pretty eyes, I mean, they are so deep. My eyes are plain silvery blue.” She sticks her tongue out in disgust. 'ABBEN SONG: '''Abben turned red, thar was not wat he expected Max to say, “Uh, what do you mean? There is nothing with Calla.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Thanks," Caradoc said, his face reddening. "Your eyes are really beautiful, though, you know." Caradoc looked into her eyes--they stayed there for a few moments, silent. "So, cliff-diving, huh? Sounds fun, as long as we don't get ourselves killed." 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max smiled. "I see how it is." Max patted Abben on the back. "Hey, we're all lovesick at some point in our lives, right?" Then Max sat down in a chair and watched some of the kids try to copy Ardelle and Caradoc's waltzing--most of them were epically failing. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Man, I feel bad for the guys trying to dance. Well, it’s not as if I could do any better.” 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Caradoc did a pretty good job on it, though. And did anyone else catch hpw his cheeks reddened at the end there?" 'ARDELLE SONG: “'It will be fun, we are almost there, come on!” When they reached to cliff they climbed on top and looked down at the blue abyss, Ardelle turned towards Caradoc, “On Three we jump, One Two Three!” 'ABBEN SONG: ' “I sure did, though I have no idea how Ardelle didn’t.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '”Oh, did I ever.“ Kara giggled. “I wonder what made him blush....” she said in a sing-song voice. 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc jumped, frightened at the blue abyss getting slowly closer as they got closer to the bottom. He expected Ardelle would either do something, and if she didn't, it must be safe to just land there. Just in case, he had a force field ready to save them both if he needed to. '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max smiled. "Priceless." '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla was waiting for Maya to appear and let her in, when Maya did let her in, she locked the door and said, “Okay, I already have prank equipment in here, we just have to use it.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''When they landed they got bounced back up to the top of the cliff. She turned to Caradoc with an excited look in her eyes, “That was so much fun! Don’t you think so?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc smiled and looked at her, slightly out of breath. "Heck yeah." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''She noticed that two elves weren’t back yet. “Shouldn’t Maya and Calla be back by now?” she asked. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Alright” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle looked down, then back at Caradoc, “I think we can fo one more time before heading back.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"If you want to, I'm game. You ready?" 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Instead of replying, Ardelle grabbed Caradoc’s hand and she jumped. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He wasn't too surprised, so he didn't scream. He enjoyed every bit of the fall, and when it shot them back up to the cliff. It was a great feeling. He didn't let go of her hand when they reached the top. "That was awesome. Thank you for taking me here." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle was happy that she could give Caradoc an adventure, even if it was small. “I promised I would make your time at Foxfore exciting, thank you for letting to do this.” As they walked to back to the school, Ardelle didn’t let go of his hand, “Caradoc, we are friends right?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He smiled, his cheeks turning a bit pink. "Of course." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle smiled, “Good, I was afraid you would say we aren’t.” When they walked back into the school, they saw the students trying to copy their Waltzing, Ardelle laughed, “We didn’t look that, bad did we? '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He laughed. "We looked SO much better." Caradoc smiled, but his smile dimmed when he saw Kara, Max, and Abben--faces he recognized--giggling and looking at him. He walked over. "Hi guys. How's it going?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara noticed Caradoc and Ardelle come back. “Well, look who finally decided to show up,” she teased, then noticed their clasped hands. She quickly looked away. “What were you guys doing?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle did not notice Kara’s teasing, so she grinned and said, “I took Caradoc to a cliff and we jumped off of it. It was so much fun!” She saw a person she has never met before, “Hi, I’m Ardelle nice to meet you.” Abben said, “Ardelle, meet Max. Max meet Ardelle.” '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '''Max waved. "Nice to meet you, Ardelle." '''ARDELLE SONG: '”So you’re the person Abben keeps talking about, I’ve heard a lot about you Max.“ 'MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"Finally, I get some recognition that I deserve." 'MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“What do you have in mind, Calla?” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Watching people dance is getting boring.” 'CARADOC KWELV: ''So, what do you want to do, then?" '''TEIA KIRKENMEYER: Good, I had teleported into the Magnate's office successfully. JENNIFFER MALWRIGHT: '"Caradoc and Ardelle! These people aren't so great at waltzing. Since you two did it so well, I was wondering if you wanted to do it at the Opening Ceremonies." '''ARDELLE SONG: '“I am definitely in, what about you Caradoc?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc hadn't been expecting this. "Uh, of course." '''TEIA KIRKENMEYER: I then conjured everything in the office away. ''RIA CIRRICS: ''Ria walked by the Magnate's office.She looked at the letter her caretaker told her to give to him.She took a breath and opened the door.She saw a girl in a completely empty office."Wha...." CALLA FOSTER: Calla heard the door open, she transmitted to Maya to hide. When she did, she saw a girl walk in, what was she doing here? CARADOC KWELV: '"Oh, I have to leave now. See you later guys!" He waved to them. "Bye Ardelle! See you at the Ceremonies tonight!" '''MAXIMUS GAUNT: '"I have to go, too. Bye everyone!" 'RIA CIRRICS: S'he looked at her watch.''got to go.''Ria tossed the letter on the desk and was walking out.Suddenly,she tripped on something.Ria fell to the ground.''ouch.''She then looked around for what had trpped her. '''TEIA KIRKENMEYER: Hello, little missies. Glad to see all your precious stuff is gone? I gestured around the empty room. Man, I'd even broken the glass. That has only been done once before, by Neverseen agent Keefe Sencen! KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“See you guy later!” she called. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '”Do you know who she is?” Maya whispered to Calla. '''CALLA FOSTER: ''I don’t, but she doesn’t seem like good news. Good thing she didn’t get all the equipment. '' TEIA KIRKENMEYER: '''Oh lala, the little blondie is thinking about more equipment in the room. Hidden in nooks and crannies, probably. Well, she couldn't do much, considering how everything Magnate Leto owned was gone. Mm... she could probably mess up the walls, and eventually take responsibility for the broken glass too. And everyone else will think the celebrity manifested a new ability. Gah. Ignorant fools. Anyways, I decided to search her mind anyways, just to get rid of the equipment out of spite. My telepathy powers were open at all times, a rare mutation. And the Neverseen hadn't showed me how to shut it off. It was pretty useful, like in this case. I slid into her mind like a cat on it's tippy toes. I softly whispered the word "Kenric" in her head, and her mind subconsciously trusted me. I searched for any images of Magnate Leto. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He walked by the office to see how Calla and Maya were doing, when he spotted a new girl. "Hi, I'm Caradoc Kwelv. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand for the girl to shake '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla knew this girl was underestimating her. She didn’t like titles, but for once, she was greatful for her title. Calla’s mind was impenetrable, meaning Calla would never give anyone access. The girl thought she was in Calla’s mind, but really, Calla was transmitting things to her. Caradoc coming in only made things easier. '''TEIA KIRKENMEYER: Hey Kwelv. I'm Teia. Teia Kirkenmeyer. Or, to be even more precise, Teia Abbey Kirkenmeyer. I got a message from Gethen, who was at the Neverseen base. Shut up and be friends with her. Act like you want to be a pranker along with her. Too bad, turns out I don't like her, and she doesn't like me. Then frost her, or something like that! Why would I expose more of my abilities? Just do it. But leave a breathing hole. Just because you are in Foxfire. Nah. Something better. Brain push? Nah. Something that can't be blocked with empathy or telepathy. '' ''Pyrokinesis? You can try.. I set the Magnate's office on fire anyways. Good, Gethen whispered in my head. CARADOC KWELV: 'It was smoky and the office was falling apart. He grabbed Maya and Calla and pulled them out, putting a powerful force field around them for protection. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla was mad, actually, she was furious. She tried to push past Caradoc, but the force field wouldn’t let her. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben could smell the smoke, naturally he went to find its source. Ardelle came along and they raced up towards the Magnate‘s office. There, he found Calla with a mad look on her face, trying to get past the force field. Ardelle and Abben pounded on the force field, trying to be granted at enterance. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc saw Abben and Ardelle come through the smoke and opened up the force field for them to enter. '''TEIA KIRKENMEYER: '''I fled to the Neverseen base with my teleportation. I didn't want to get burned, or risk my sanity. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla was enraged, she kept pounding on the force field, knowing it was a hopeless cause. She felt a warm hand in her shoulder. She turned around to meet eyes with Abben. Tears brimmed her eyes, he knew what happend the last time she saw a fire. She started crying and he hugged her. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc wasn't sure what to do, so he just watched and stood next to Ardelle. "Whoever that person is, they're evil." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle had to agree with Caradoc, anyone that put her best friend in that state, was was going to pay. She turned towards Caradoc, will a look if fury in her eyes, “Anyone that makes Calla like that is going to have to go through me. Trust me, the last thing you want to do is get on my bad side.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Whoever this jerk is, they're going to really get it--from all of us." Caradoc faced Ardelle. "And she will regret she ever put foot on this world." '''ABBEN SONG: '''Even Abben could admit Calla was special to him, whoever the person that did it was going to pay. He softy whispered into Calla’s ear, “Hey, I know it seems really hard now, but we have to go. They are going to blame the fire on us.“ Calla nodded through her sniffles and let go of her tight embrace with Abben. She grabbed onto his hand and wiped her tears away. She looked up at her friends faces and said, “We have to go.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: "Not before I give that girl a piece of my mimd. Just who does she think she is?" KARA HAWKEFIRE: "Guys, remember me saying that I can see through any illusions?" Kara took a deep breath. "Well, that girl... she is... she is..." TEIA KIRKENMEYER: I was watching the conversation through Kara's eyes back at the Neverseen base. Oh, what hatred. Well, they didn't know what I had to face in my life. Parents who never visited, the Neverseen pushing me around in order to make me do things, being starved to unconsciousness, and worst of all, branding the innocent and committing crimes against them. This was nothing to me. And yet they made such a big deal of it. When Kara said "she is... " I instinctively transmitted Neverseen Pyrokinetic to her. CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla was hurt, not because of what the fire could do to people, she knew they were powerful enough to protect themselves. But because of her past experience with fires, she still had nightmares about them. She had to be strong, “Who was it Kara?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: "That girl... is part of the Neverseen." ARDELLE SONG: 'Ardelle sharply inhaled, “We have to get out of here, now.” She walked around area they were in, looking for an exit, “Caradoc, can you pull down the force field?" MAYA DAWNSLAYER: "We do need to get out of here. Who knows what that Pyrokinetic will do?" KARA HAWKEFIRE: Kara found hedswlf remembering something that caused her to lose control of her brain. Come help us, a voice whispered. It's your way of redeeming yourself for what you have done. Kara felt her legs moving. She trjed to stop, to scream for helo, but the only thibg that came out of her mouth was, "I'm coming...." Her legs made her travel all the way to the source of the fire. "I'll help you..." Roleplay Page] '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc let down the for field and ran to try to stop Kara from doing whatever she was doing. ''You are so weak-minded, like always, ''King Fury's voice echoed in my mind. ''Like the night you let her down--the night you let me kill her. ''Caradoc shrunk to his knees, an overwhelming headache overtaking him. There was nothing he could do. ''You have slipped out of my hands before, Kwelv. But not again shall I fail to have your blood on my hands. And I'll kill every single person that puts themselves in front of you. That way you can die with the guilt that you let more people down than just her. You let so many people die for you, you weak soul. ''Caradoc screamed and jumped to his feet, whit hot boiling rage flowing through his mind, powering him to move. He found Kara, but had no idea what she was doing. "Kara..." he said. He readied some electricity just in case. "What is going on?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle Fan to where Caradoc and Kara were, we gasped at the sight. Ardelle had no means to show anyone her hidden ability, but it seemed she had to. Calmly, she searched for a water source, it always had called to her. When she found it, she summoned it to here and sprayed it all over the fire ridden area. It was gone. '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Ardelle! You saved us! Thank you!" 'ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle was tired, a lot more water was needed then what she anticipated. She only just manifested, it had completly drained her, “Just glad I could help.” Those were the last words she said before passing out. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara’s eyes were glazed and unfocused as she saw an elf passing out and another elf in front of her. “Cara...doc? Ar...delle?” ''Snap out of it, Ka- SAVE THEM. She used bright light to burn the elves eyes and move pass them. “You must redeem yourself,” she mumbled. “You must save them....” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc knelt beside Ardelle and looked at her. She was passed out. But then he saw Kara--she was doing strange things again. He didn't know what to do. "Kara, snap out of it--please! Come back!" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: ''Come back! Snap out of it! You’re friends ar- SAVE THEM.'' She shook herself and stumbled. “Cara...doc?” Kara managed to say. “Wha...” Her feet began moving again. “Caradoc! Help! Snap me out of this before— save them...” CARADOC KWELV: 'Caradoc ran toward her and did the only thing he KNEW should wake her up. "I'm so sorry about this, but it will be for the best," Caradoc said, electricity waving through his veins. he put his hands on her shoulders, sending the energy through her, shocking her. '''ARDELLE SONG: ''The voices that haunted her every moment spoke to her, ”''We will give you the answers you want. Come with us, We know....“'' Images of her family and friends being killed in front of her we shown to her. In her sleep she mummbled, “Make it stop, make it stop!” KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'The shock brought her back to reality. She smiled and said “Thanks. But we have to leave—now.” Kara put one arm under Ardelle and motioned for Caradoc to do the same. “Quickly, before the singing starts.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He helped them get back to the group."Guys. We need to go. Now." '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“She’s here, isn’t she?” Maya asked Kara. At the elf’s nod, her eyes widened with fear. “We do have to get out of here. If the singing starts, we’re pretty much dead.” 'ARDELLE SONG: '''The nightmares were getting worse, her family‘s throats were being slit by her. A force made her do it, she screamed, in her dream and in reality. She felt arms take ahold of her, did everything she could to remove them. What she didn’t realize, was that her she was doing the same thing in reality. '''CARADOC KWELV: '"There is way too much drama going on here," Caradoc said. "We need to get out. Right now." Caradoc put his arm around Ardelle to try to calm her. You will all die, ''King Fury's voice echoed in his head. ''For Kara's fears are not the only ones around. '' '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben stared at his sister, he knew exactly what she was dreaming about, he said to Calla, “Calla go into Ardelles mind and clear up the mess in there. I would do it myself, but I need to focus on a cover with shadows.” When Abben was down with the cover he looked over to find Ardelle awake. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He took his arm off from her. "Are you okay, Ardelle?" '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle looked at Caradoc, “No, but right now there are more important things then my state of mind. I’m going to summon more water in case that pryokinetic is still here.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''A soft, musical voice filled the area. ''No... “Everyone, cover your ears!” Kara screamed. 'CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc did as he was told and tried not to listen, but his own voices went through his head. ''You will not live. '' '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara watched as Caradoc’s eyes turned green. ''Oh no... now he will do as she bids without a single bit of hesitation! ''“Caradoc!” Kara shouted. “Snap out of it!” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle summoned the water, even though she almost collapsed again while doing it. She created a giant water bubble to cover everyone. She hoped they all knew how to breath underwater. While it didn’t full stop the sound, it reduced it. Calla created mental walls on everyone, blocking all accesses to sound. There was nothing for them to hear. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He felt alright now, but he was breathing heavily,the pain slowly fading. "Thanks." '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Quickly, Everyone needs to get out now! Can you guys move the shield So it follows us? We‘ll need it.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle swam over to Caradoc, a look of concern etched on her face. She pointed to him, then to his head, then tried to act out what it felt like to be in pain. The actions were funny, Caradoc seemed to get the message. Ardelle summoned some water to apply more pressure around Caradoc’s head. The pressure decreased the pain to no pain. After she was done with Caradoc, she started shifting the water along with everyone in it closer to the exit. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''It seemed as if ''her '' powers had enhanced significantly since Kara had last seen her, because every elf besides them in the room had glowing green eyes. “I have to help them,” Kara told the others. “My powers might help me become immune to the singing, though there is no promise that I will make it out alive.” '''CARADOC KWELV: ''You're the best, Ardelle. He thought. Then the King's voice echoed in his voice. ''This is exactly what happened last time. That same thought--it was what you thought the night before I killed her. ''Then he saw Kara heading toward the exit. "No, Kara! You'll get yourself killed!" '''CALLA FOSTER:' There was no way Calla was going to let Kara go into that death trap alone. She swan in front of Kara and transimmited, If you go, I go. I can set up mental shields around us so we don’t turn into green eyed elves. KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'Kara smiled sadly. “I have faced many almost-deaths before, Caradoc. No other innocent elf should die because of my enemies.” She left the water orb to face the owner of the singing voice. “Calla, you won’t be able to protect yourself from her. Only I know her weakness. Please, stay here. There is no reason for you to face death.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Calla, we can trust her." − 'ARDELLE SONG: '''If there was one thing Ardelle knew about Calla, was that is is stubborn. She when she swam over to Calla she already knew what she was planning. The water bubble would stay in tact if Ardelle focused. Calla would have enough protection for the both of them. So when Calla jumped out of the bubble Ardelle followed. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Did he have a choice He swam over to Kara. "Your call." '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '“Please, be careful, Kara. I don’t want you getting hurt.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara focused on the illusions barrier, and the singing didn’t reach her. She then noticed Ardelle and Calla jumping out. “Calla, Ardelle, get beck in bef—“ Too late. The singing reached their ears, and their eyes turned green. Kara immediately put an illusions barrier around them to stop the noise. Caradoc too, as he had come out with her. ''At this rate, my energy will run out very fast. ''Her shoulders sluped with exhaustion, but she still motioned for everyone to follow. '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben transmited to Kara, ''Leave them be, I’ll created walls around their brains to block out the sound. Calla should be able to manage by herself after that, I’ll cover for Ardelle. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara shook her head. ''You can’t stop her with mental barriers. It was only because of the water that you were able to drown out the noise. Only an illusion barrier can completely stop the noise. '''ABBEN SONG: ''Well, that gives us quiet the advantage. Shadows are part illusions, I think I have an idea on how to defeat miss I-have-a-terrible-singing-voice'' KARA HAWKEFIRE: 'Kara smirked. ''Her singing voice is the best out of every elf in the universe. But what is this plan of yours? '''ABBEN SONG: ''Her singing voice traps people into brainless monsters right? If we can barrier her voice and trap it within herself, she would but under her own “spell”. '' KARA HAWKEFIRE: ''Her voice actually causes you to become her brainless monster minions, but your idea is good. However, in order to do that, we have to find out her location.'' ABBEN SONG: 'Abben tapped his head, ''The wonders of being a Telepath. He focused for a second, the looked back up, She’s in the Silver tower. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: ''Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!'' '''ABBEN SONG: '''Abben told Ardelle to create a mist diguise around them. It wouldn’t work if elves were close by, but from a far, they would be unseeable. Once she had created the disguse, Abben added on with shadows. Calla blocked all of their minds from being tracked, a skill Abben had yet to master. They slowly approached the Silver Tower. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara tugged at Caradoc’s hand and motioned for him to follow her. The illusions barriers were tiring her out, and soon, spots began dancing before her eyes. Nevertheless, she pushed her weariness away and continued walking to the Silver Castle. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc followed for a few moments, not quite sure who they were up against. He realized Kara's energy levels lowering. He tugged at Kara's hand and waited for her to look him in the eyes. "Whoever we are facing is tough, I can tell," he said. "You'll need your energy for facing this kind of villain." Caradoc locked hands with her, as well as locking eyes. He took a deep breath and tried out the skill the Neverseen had told him that was possible years ago, before he ever had a chan to try it. Power surged through his veins, making him perky and full of restless energy. It made him feel fidgety. But he did not need this for himself. He pushed it out mentally toward Kara, to give her a small boost. He had no idea if it would work. "Do you feel any better?"Category:Roleplay Page Category:Foxfire Event Roleplay